I am Shocked then I am Fainted
by NuramagoFan
Summary: Sebuah Cerita Crossover Yang Amat Sangat GAJE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**I AM SHOCKED, THEN I AM FAINTED.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Bleach By Tite Kubo_

_Ao no Exorcist By Kazue Katou_

_Nurarihyon no Mago By Shiibashi Hiroshi_

_Kuroshitsuji By Yana Toboso_

_Kekkaishi By Tanabe Yellow_

_**Genre: **__Humor_

_**Rating: **__T___

_**Chara: **__Rin Okumura, Rikuo Nura ( Day & Night dipisah di cerita kali ini ), Ciel Phantomhive, Yoshimori Sumimura,Yukio Okumura, dan beberapa chara lainnya dari manga yang bersangkutan._

_**Warning: **__OOC tingkat kami-sama, Manga keroyokan, EYD-nya mungkin sehancur nilai ujian saya ( agak melenceng ), fic hasil pelampiasan author yang lagi stress, AU, garing, dll... ( ingat, saya sudah memperingatkan lho, kalau emang ini fic nggak meyakinkan lebih baik segera tekan tombol back di browser anda )._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Shonen Class*, 06.30 waktu setempat...**_

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut berambut selingan putih-hitam ( udah pada tau kan ini siapa? ) sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya ketika seorang anak berambut coklat dan memakai kacamata berlari kesetanan kearah anak yang sedang sibuk main laptop tersebut. Kontan, si anak yang sedang bermain laptop langsung menoleh ke arah temannya yang super panik tersebut.

" Ada apa sih, Rikuo? " tanya anak berambut putih-hitam tersebut kepada anak berambut coklat didepannya.

" Yoru, tau nggak? " tanya Rikuo pelan.

HENING.

1..

2..

3..

KRIK KRIK..( tiba-tiba ada jangkrik nongol )

" ...Kalo aku tau ngapain tanyaaaa? " tanya anak yang dipanggil ' Yoru ' tersebut dengan kesal karena mulai merasa dibodohi.

" Ehm, kasih tau nggak eapsss?— " gumam Rikuo dengan alaynya #alay mode on#, yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan menggumam alay-nya begitu menyadari kalau tangan dingin Yoru sudah bersiap untuk mencekiknya. Sambil menelan ludah, Rikuo berbisik,

" _Eh, nanti ada ujian MTK lho, mana yang jaga itu si mas-mas KKN yang kejem itu tuh..._" bulu kuduk Yoru langsung berdiri begitu mendengar kata ' ujian ' dan ' yang jaga mas-mas KKN '. Tiba-tiba, Rikuo berbisik lagi,

" _Eits, masih ada yang lainnya. Unohana-sensei bilang kalau nanti bakal ada ulangan Biologi lho... _" Mata Yoru membelalak lebar begitu mendengar kabar kedua ini.

" _Selain itu, nanti katanya Gin-sensei bakal ngadain ulangan Geografi lho, udah belajar belommm? _" Yoru jadi makin pucat setelah mendengar kabar yang ketiga ini. Masalahnya, tadi malam Yoru sama sekali nggak belajar karena dihukum oleh kakeknya yang tidak berperikesiswaan #halah# karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan sebotol tinta di atas kaligrafi yang baru saja diselesaikan kakeknya setelah 1 bulan lembur (O_O) mengerjakan kaligrafi tersebut. Kalau hukumannya hanya membersihkan sisa tinta yang tumpah sih kecil. Masalahnya, hukumannya jauh lebih parah daripada itu. Hukuman yang diterima Yoru ada 5:

Tidak dapat jatah makan malam.

Rapikan taman Nura Mansion yang OMG, tuhan tahu seberapa luasnya taman tersebut..( taman yang dimaksud di sini taman luar dan dalam ).

Pel lantai keseluruhan mansion ( seperti yang di no.2, tuhan tahu seberapa luasnya daerah yang harus dipel oleh Yoru... )

Uang jajan dikurangi 50%.

Membuat kaligrafi yang sebisa mungkin persis dengan kaligrafi yang sudah dirusak.

Sebenarnya hukuman tersebut tidak terlalu berat apabila boleh diselesaikan kapan saja, yang jadi masalah adalah, Yoru harus menuntaskan hukuman yang berupa pekerjaan tersebut dalam waktu **semalam. **Apabila tidak tuntas, hukumannya akan semakin ditambah. Haduh, mesakke banget to kowe den bagus...#javanese mode on#.

Saat Yoru dan Rikuo sedang berbisik-bisik, tiba-tiba Rin dan Yukio, si kembar Okumura yang baru saja datang langsung nimbrung ke acara bisik-bisik-nya Yoru dan Rikuo.

" What's up bro? " sapa Rin dengan nggak elitnya sambil sesekali meminum susu kotak yang sudah dibawanya sejak berangkat tadi.

" Loh? Ini si Yoru kenapa, kok kayaknya kulit pucatmu jadi makin pucat kayak mayat? " tanya Yukio kepada Rikuo.

" Oh, itu, si Yoru shock habis denger kabar kalau nanti bakal ada ujian beruntun dari guru-guru kita yang kejem itu...haaaahh... " jawab Rikuo dengan ogah-ogahan.

CROTTTT!

Mendengar kabar tersebut, Rin langsung menyemburkan susu kotak yang sedang diminumnya ke arah Yoru dengan tampang shock setengah hidup, lalu tepar dengan kulit yang bahkan menyamai pucatnya kertas. Kotak susu yang dibawanya jatuh ke lantai. Yukio jaw drop seketika sampai rahangnya menyentuh lantai melihat nii-san-nya tepar di lantai kelas tersebut. Rikuo hanya bisa sweatdrop. Sedangkan Yoru? Sudah pasti sedang berjihad melawan kemarahannya sendiri. Sudah jatuh ditimpa tangga pula. Ngenes, tapi, ya inilah realita. Yoru harus siap menerima banyak kesialan hari ini sepertinya.

" Ohayou, minna. Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu? " ucap sesosok manusia nista di balik pintu. Alhasil, semua orang yang masih sadar di ruangan itu langsung melotot ke arah manusia nista tersebut, yang ternyata merupakan Yoshimori Sumimura, yang anehnya bisa berjalan dengan tampang tanpa dosa ke arah bangkunya, tanpa memperhatikan tiga orang yang kini sedang memelototinya. Setelah menaruh tasnya dan bersiap untuk keluar kelas, raut muka Yoshimori tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. Yoshimori berjalan ke arah Yoru, pelan tapi pasti, Yoshimori mulai berlutut di samping Yoru yang sedang terduduk, masih dengan tampang seriusnya yang super nista tersebut. Yoshimori menatap Yoru sejenak, lalu menadahkan tangannya sambil berkata,

" Pinjam PR-mu dong, aku tidak mengerti cara mengerjakannya. "

GUBRAK!

Yoru langsung tepar di tempat dengan mulut berbusa saking stressnya. Yoru baru ingat kalau dia belum mengerjakan PR Fisika dari Soifon-sensei yang terkenal expressionless dan tidak kenal ampun tersebut. Sesaat setelah Yoru tepar, Ciel masuk ke dalam kelas Shonen dengan ekspresi tenang yang langsung berganti shock begitu melihat ada 2 orang malang di kelasnya yang tepar.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba Ciel berlutut memegangi dadanya dengan erat. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Matanya membelalak lebar seperti orang kesetanan. Rikuo, Yoshimori, dan Yukio segera berlari menghampiri Ciel. Namun naas, Rikuo terpeleset karena tidak sengaja menginjak kotak bekas susu yang ditinggal tepar oleh Rin, sehingga Rikuo tergelincir dan akhirnya tepar seperti 2 orang sebelumya karena kepalanya menghantam lantai dengan cukup keras. Alhasil, Yoshimori dan Yukio jadi makin panik begitu melihat Rikuo sudah ' tumbang '.

" Rikuo, kau tidak apa-apa? " jerit Yoshimori dengan panik sambil berlari ke arah Rikuo yang kini sedang ngelantur,

"Aaa...Yoshimori, oh bukan, domba guling, hmm... "Yoshimori shock karena ucapan-ucapan ngelantur-nya Rikuo, lalu tepar seketika di TKP #OVJ mode on#.

" HAH? Semuanya tepar selain aku sama Ciel? Kalau gitu, ayo ke UKS, Ci—" ucapan Yukio terputus begitu melihat ada putih-putih yang rambutnya panjang.

" GYAAAAAA! " jerit Ciel dan Yukio sebelum tumbang.

_**Sementara itu, di luar Shonen Class...**_

" Itu tadi suara jeritan siapa ya? " gumam sosok berambut hitam panjang yang sudah membuat Yukio pingsan a.k.a Byakuya Kuchiki yang sedang melintas di depan Shonen Class.

" Sudahlah, tidak usah dihiraukan, paling-paling itu jeritan anak yang belum bikin PR... anak jaman sekarang, ckckckck... " kata Ryuuji Keikain, si guru BK bermuka madesu dengan nada sarkastik.

Ya, pada akhirnya semua siswa di kelas Shonen kini telah pingsan. Namun, cobalah lihat sisi baiknya, mereka tidak perlu mengikuti ujian-ujian nista yang seharusnya mereka ikuti, iya kan? ;-)


End file.
